Ayra Kazunari
A stoic, solitary Royal Guard who tirelessly trains her body for the coming Holy War. Profile Ayra is a Veteran Royal Guard, having served in the Continental War against Satan Morroc. She often keeps to herself, training diligently and taking various jobs to test her abilities and gain more experience. She doesn't express much, which has fueled rumors that she is devoid of life and compassion. Making matters worse is that she descends from a violent clan known to purposely and recklessly instigate demon attacks. Ayra is a meticulous combatant, using her harsh training history and experience to cut down and skewer her foes with an intimidating crescent scythe. A two-handed spear specialist, Ayra uses speed and evasion techniques to close in and overwhelm her targets with precision. Recently, she often seen with a Paladin, Becca, who often pulls pranks and causes all sorts of mischief. However, Ayra seems to have a calming effect on Becca's actions, suggesting a budding friendship. In addition, Ayra seems to be searching for someone dear to her. Background Ayra grew up in a very Knight biased family, where the men were raised to be Knights. Though she was praised for taking up the sword, she was viewed as a disappointment for choosing the path of the Crusader. Using the teachings from her Crusader studies, she learned to endure through it, though it still stung. She opted to close off her emotions to prevent further pain and weakness. Ayra had an air of intimidation about her, the Clergy and Crusader Order working to "help" her become approachable. After working various oddjobs, she was abruptly assigned to be the Mentor of Brynhilda. Initially thinking little of it, she began to realize that they had similar thoughts and mannerisms. Slowly, Ayra began to feel responsible and concerned for the well-being of another. This culminated when she discovered that Brynhilda was captured by dark forces. After assisting in a great rescue in Niflheim, Ayra began to open up more to the idea of displaying her emotions. But it would prove to be a slow process toward others, until she met Rebecca Coleman. Personality * Ayra initially appears cold and distant, as if all her emotions were sucked out of her. She repressed much of her emotional displays to focus on training. She has no issue with spilling blood, earning her the dubious title of 'The Executioner'. She remains composed and serious, thinking about her actions and how to avoid situations where people could possibly judge her further. * She isn't completely emotionless, as she got to know Brynhilda, and later Becca, who determined to deny the 'Executioner' opinions. Because of this, Ayra learned that it was fine to let her emotions surface from time to time. The hard part was learning how to really express herself, which had led to strong displays and actions that caused great blushing. Trivia * Ayra is claustrophobic, though she keeps it highly under wraps to prevent showcasing weakness. * Ayra is a fitness nut, often seen during the early morning hours jogging and performing various exercises to avoid being disturbed, and is very health conscious about what she eats. Despite watching what she eats, she consumes a large portion of food. Her constant training to coincide with her fitness has granted her a very powerful body, especially at an age where physical results start to decline. * Ayra is the only Crusader type in GtRO who specializes in two-handed spears. She hardly ever uses a shield; if she does, she lacks shield skills to use with them.Though extremely offensive-focused, Ayra is still capable of using supportive skills. With a beautiful singing voice, her Battle Chant is very strong against foes and beneficial to comrades. * Ayra possesses the Valkyrie Randgris Card within her Crescent Scythe. Valkyries are inspirations for Ayra, her favorite being one called Geiravör. As her name could be read as "spear goddess", Ayra fashioned a fighting style after in her honor. Category:3rd Class Category:Rune Knight/Royal Guard Category:Royal Guard Category:Characters Category:Female